


Multi-Fic Multi-Verse Fun Time

by Bluez2776



Series: SimplyWeirdLyme And I [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short things based on convos on my Tumblr </p><p>Relatively rather short and mostly sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Fic Multi-Verse Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> (tw for suicidal thoughts)

Simmons gets really upset sometimes and just sits on top of the base, and he considers taking his life, no one at red base cares for him, and everything would just be so much easier if he was gone, But in those moments Grif always seems to show up, always there when he's seriously considering it. He doesn't say anything just quietly sits, and they spend time like that, no words, no noise, just the two of them in time, in both a timeless and timed universe all at the same time, and he remembers he's cared for, in the silence Grif will sit next to him, and let Simmons head rest on his shoulder, and everything all right 

Sometimes Simmons just starts crying and Girf just lets him cry. He knows that sometimes crying is the best way to handle something. He doesn’t make any jokes about Simmons crying. It’s like he knows that Simmons just needs to let it all out and he’s silently saying that he can do that in front of him and there’s no shame in him crying. Sometimes Grif would even throw his arm over Simmons shoulder. Just that simple physical contact makes Simmons happy and let’s him know that he does care

and it means the absolute world to Simmons, he knows that this is as close as hes going to get to normal, being a space marine is hard, and with a team like his it's even harder not to mention that hes not even a real soldier he's a fake simulation soldier and nothing about his military carrier was even real for a five years, its hard knowing that you could die at any moment, especially without people you can trust, but in those quite nights, where its just Grif and Simmons, he knows everything is going to be alright, and yes sometimes he does break down and Grif is always there for him, in those quite moments, everything ok, time stands still and after everything is said and done, the world feels right even if its only for those few moments

Sometimes the comfort is all he needs.


End file.
